


such a heavenly way to die

by beep_beep_byler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Morbid, Morbidly romantic, Song fic, Toxic Relationship, but in a toxic way, depending on each other, just unhealthy behavior, no abuse between them, sucidial ideation, that’s the song the fic is based on, there’s a light that never goes out, they’re both crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_beep_byler/pseuds/beep_beep_byler
Summary: unhealthy ways to say i love you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	such a heavenly way to die

dying by the person you love could be seen as sweet, romantic even. when you see it as sweet, you see the couple that died of a old age or something of that sort. but when you see a teenage couple die in a car crash is sad, disappointing, a loss of potential.

thankfully, these two boys didn’t die; they practically cheated death. it could’ve been easily avoided, but that’s not how they roll.

clay and george are batshit insane. especially for each other.

childhood trauma plus a savior complex entwine together into a toxic concoction. neither of them see their relationship as problematic, but they were both blinded by their sick version of love.

george found clay sitting at his usual bus station in the middle of the night with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. he had a thin blanket barely engulfing his broad shoulders.

“what are you doing so late at night?” george inquired when he sat down next to the teen who seemed about his age.

“i could ask the same for you,” he responded, his eyes focused forwards; they seemed glazed over in thought. george looked at him quizzically.

“i needed groceries, and mum is passed out drunk,” george said easily as if it was no problem, “now, what are you doing so late at night?”

“going anywhere i can, got kicked out,” he mumbled before tightening the blanket more around his shoulders as it started to slip.

george hummed in agreement. “want to join me?”

“yes.”

after that, george soon knew his name. it was clay, but the brunet would fondly call him dream for the rest of the time he knew him. george claims it was sort of like a dream when they met causing that to be his new name.

george would often sneak dream into his bedroom on the days his mom was working. george would fix him food, do his laundry, and clean up for him. dream often offered to help, but he was having none of it. george wanted to do things for dream that his mother never did for him. he wanted dream to feel loved.

dream did feel loved. he felt extremely loved.

as soon as they got out of high school, they rented an apartment and bought a car with the small amount of money they scraped together.

they never officially stated they were in a relationship, but they were in some weird rendition of one.

they would kiss, hug, hold hands, the whole shebang, but there was a weird aura between them and other people definitely noticed.

it was a interdependent relationship to where if one left the other, both of them would collapse and burn.

dream became almost obsessive over george, he would track his phone if he left the house, read his texts, anything really to make sure he wasn’t leaving. george, strangely, didn’t mind. he actually liked it. he felt like someone actually cared for him.

they had that cycle, dream feeling cared for when george acts domestic and george feeling cared for when dream acts possessive. they slowly shut everyone out of their life so it would be just the two of them.

one night they were driving. one of dream’s hands were on the steering wheel and the other on george’s thigh. the brunet smiled at the touch.

when the current song ended, they were met with the familiar guitar chords. the 80’s song was quite familiar to the both of them, they looked at each other with a knowing glance.

when they rolled to a stop at a red light, the tension was high. george’s eyes followed the ongoing traffic in front of him, there weren’t many car passing by.

“what if,” dream started before squeezing the brunet’s thigh hard enough to make marks, “we just ran the red light? and accidentally crashed? and it would just be us dying together? living our last breath together?”

any other person would get freaked out by that, but something in george soared. he never thought someone would or even could care for him enough to die by his side.

“do it,” george whispered almost inaudibly.

“what?” dream asked, genuinely not hearing him.

“do it!” george called out.

it took less than a second for dream to floor it into oncoming traffic.

the moment was a blur. the mix between the sounds of crushing metal, smashing glass, and car’s beeping made george’s head hurt. or the pain could easily have come from them getting t-boned.

a car crashed into the back half of the car barely missing the passenger’s seat by an inch or two. dream’s cheap car turned sharply causing the couple’s head’s to thrash around dangerously.

dream’s wicked laughing could be heard as they finally skid to a stop. it started to get louder and louder as time went by, george didn’t know how to respond. he could hear his blood racing in his ears and his rapid breathing. there was definitely a small grin on his face.

dream’s head whipped to look at george. the brunet quickly took on his face. there was a slit in his eyebrow and his lip was cut. there was a bit of blood coming from it, and george wanted to taste it.

george surged forwards to place his lip’s on top of dream’s in a hungry kiss. his head was pounding and his clavicle was killing him, but all he wanted to do was taste dream. of course, the blond kissed back as aggressively.

teeth and tongue was involved with this wild kiss. dream’s hands were flying to anywhere he could touch, mostly george’s waist. the brunet carded his hand through dream’s messy hair and tugged on it every now and then.

they didn’t hear people coming up to the side of their car until they knocked on the window. dream growled as he pulled away, annoyed their morbidly romantic moment ruined.

the window rolled down far too slowly for dream’s liking. “what?” he snapped at the group of people gawking at them. his swollen lips and messy hair gave the citizens a good idea of what was happening seconds ago.

“we- uh- we just wanted to know if you two were okay?”

“never been better,” dream snarled before rolling up the window with a scoff.

they went back to what they were doing, not giving a shit what the people were seeing as they continued to go at each other almost anomalistically.

most people would see two teens just out of high school almost dying as a sensitive topic, but dream and george found it exhilarating and something that kept their relationship going forward.


End file.
